


snow falls on

by Jacks8n



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacks8n/pseuds/Jacks8n
Summary: Killua's first night home.





	snow falls on

Killua, ever a light sleeper, stirred at the gentle knock against the door frame. Gon stood with a hand on the doorknob, nothing more than a silhouette in the darkness. Killua sat up, glancing to Alluka, still asleep in Gon’s bed.

“It’s snowing,” whispered Gon. “Wanna make hot chocolate?”

“What time is it?” asked Killua, begrudgingly crawling out of the sleeping bag. His pajamas didn’t help to fight the chill, and as his feet hit the cold wooden flooring he wanted nothing more than to curl back up. He was only here for a few days, though. And hot chocolate sounded good.

“Four something.” Gon eased the door shut behind him, and a hand ghosted over the small of Killua’s back before falling away. They walked down the hallway silent but for their conversation.

“Why were you up?” asked Killua.

“Just couldn’t sleep.”

Killua’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t press Gon for details. He had nights where he “just couldn’t sleep” too.

Killua sat on the counter kicking his feet, trying to stir warmth into them, as Gon filled up the kettle. The table was cluttered with Gon’s schoolwork, notes and textbooks and half-finished assignments left in semi-organized stacks. Killua smirked at the doodle of a sword wielding knight squaring off against a slimy, oozing dragon in one of the margins.

He leaned out of the way so Gon could open up the cupboard behind him. As infrequent as his visits were, Killua had his own mug here on Whale Island. It was kinda nice to feel like _this_ was his home rather than the Zoldyck Estate, even if his roots consisted of a nothing more than a chipped “Cool Cat” mug from Leorio, half a closet of clothes, and some souvenirs from afar that Mito kept lined up on the fireplace mantle.

Outside the window, snow came down in fluffy chunks, lit only by the hazy glow from the city and the waning moon. They swirled in the air, buoyed by air currents so fine they would never have been perceivable if not for the snow that illuminated them.

Gon pushed his papers out of the way to make space for the mugs then returned to Killua, setting his hands on Killua knees and leaning in so Killua could conk their foreheads together.

“Hey,” said Gon, reaching up to stroke a thumb across Killua’s cheek.

“Hey,” smiled Killua, clasping his hands behind Gon’s neck.

Gon kissed him softly. Killua glowed at the attention.

“Promise me you’re being safe,” said Gon, barely above a whisper.

“Oh yeah, cause I’m the impulsive one.” Killua suddenly darted a kiss onto Gon’s cheek, then deflated when instead of following along with the flirting Gon stayed serious. Killua sighed and lowered his head to rest on Gon’s shoulder.

“I hate not being able to protect you,” said Gon, and the words were spat like acid.

“Gon. We’ve been over this. I don’t need you to protect me.”

Gon was silent for a beat, resting a hand on Killua’s hip. Killua frowned. It was never good when Gon got stuck inside his own head. “I hate being a burden.”

“You aren’t a burden.”

Gon didn’t speak.

Killua sighed, pulling back so he could cup Gon’s face in his hands. Gon was staring straight into his eyes, brows knit in concern.

“I feel like you’re trying to push me away whenever you talk like this. I’ll tell you how much I love you every day, but you need to stop thinking you aren’t worth anything. Cause when you talk like that you scare me, cause I’m worried you’ll go cold on me when I don’t agree to prove you’re just as awful as you think you are.”

Gon looked away, eyes wide and pensive.

Killua watched him attentively, worried about how he would take the semi-prepared speech. He’d been waiting to deliver it for awhile; Gon was getting more and more negative whenever he spoke about himself.

Gon moved the hand on Killua’s knee, resting it on top of the one over his cheek. He sighed, shoulders sagging, eyes sliding closed. Killua suddenly realized that Gon looked far too tired to have just been up through the night—he wondered how he has missed it the whole evening before. 

“When’s the last time you slept?” asked Killua, before pressing a kiss to Gon’s forehead.

“I dunno. Day or two.”

Killua bit back the curse on his tongue. Three then, probably.

“How about we go drink hot chocolate on the couch, then you can come sleep with me and Alluka?”

“It’s really not that bad, Killua,” said Gon, completely and utterly unconvincing.

“I’ll knock you out if I have to.”

Gon snorted a laugh. He gave Killua one last kiss before leaving to attend to the kettle, which wheezed as the water boiled. Killua missed the warmth, but it wasn’t long before he got it back. They curled up on the couch in the living room, mugs together on the coffee table. Gon sat with his back to the armrest and Killua leaned against his chest, humming contentedly as Gon scritched fingers through his hair.

“I think you’re right,” said Gon.

“Hmm. About what this time?”

Gon flicked his head. “Jerk,” he said, as though it were an endearment. The mood lightened for a moment before plunging back into serious-feeling-talk that Killua despised only slightly less than Gon, who was tense as he were though bracing for a fight. “That it’s all a test and I’m trying to get rid of you.”

Killua didn’t know what to say so he shrugged instead. He leaned his head back and rested it on Gon’s shoulder, twisting so he could look up at Gon, looking down at him. He was so beautiful.

“Sorry I make it hard to love me,” said Gon.

Killua ran the back of his fingers down Gon’s cheek. “Still worth it.”

The whisper of a smile that broke out over Gon’s face was sincere and sweet. Killua mirrored it, resting his hand between Gon’s collarbones. Gon looked away from him, biting his tongue as a weak blush spread across him from ear to nose to ear. Gon wrapped his arms around Killua before shaking him gently.

“I don’t deserve you,” he said. “Wait. Fuck.”

Killua huffed a laugh. “No, you’re grateful to have me.”

“Yes. I am grateful for Killua.”

Finding a blanket to drape over them while they sipped at their mugs was a bad idea, because Gon fell asleep on his shoulder, hot chocolate forgotten on the table. Killua carried him up the stairs, Gon’s head lolled against his chest. The guest room hadn’t had enough space for both Killua and Alluka, so they’d played musical chairs and ended up on the top floor.

Killua toed the still cracked open door wide and paused for a moment, ensuring that Alluka was still asleep before slipping inside. Killua left Gon in the sleeping bag to run for another pillow and the blanket on the couch. Sleeping with the bag zipped up wasn’t going to work with both of them in it, so they were going to have to improvise a makeshift bed.

Five minutes later, with the last of both of their hot chocolates downed in big gulps and mugs left beside the kitchen sink, Killua was cuddled up against Gon. Gon rolled in his sleep and wrapped an arm and a leg around Killua, pulling him close.

The blanket was scratchier than the sleeping bag, but warmer too. Or maybe that was just Gon.

Outside, the snow fell on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks 2 beta Ash for helping me fix a sentence where the original plan was to use "hand" like twelve times


End file.
